


Borrow from the poets and hope no one finds out

by AllKindsOfEverything



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: (yup. still using every tag under the sun for her. bite me.), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllKindsOfEverything/pseuds/AllKindsOfEverything
Summary: ...because that's what you do when you need aliases while infiltrating a millionaire's party, pretending you're married, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Challenge - Father Brown "Ladies Week" - Day 3: Romance (prompt: Pretend Relationship)

How had she her gotten herself into this?  
She really tried her best to remember how Father Brown had talked her into helping Flambeau this time.  
Now here she was, attending the party of an American millionaire under a false name, at the arm of an internationally wanted thief, pretending to be married to him.  
Why on earth had she agreed to this?  
At least there were no familiar faces in the crowd as far as she could tell. The one thing she didn't need tonight were complications.

Having a beautiful woman at your side certainly had its pros and cons, Flambeau mused as they walked through the crowded reception hall of the mansion Sir Toby Avington had bought along with his title.   
On one hand he was pleased to observe that nobody paid much attention to him, on the other hand however, everybody was looking at the lady on his arm, making staying under the radar no viable option.  
Glancing towards her, he had to admit that she looked particularly stunning tonight.  
When he had asked her to make sure to be enchanting he hadn't thought she would be able to dazzle even him. He had been utterly wrong.

Felicia felt his gaze on her and looked at him in mild confusion. "What?"

He grinned and covered her hand with his where it was nestled in the crook of his arm. "Nothing." When her brow furrowed ever so slightly he whispered, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I'm not worried." She turned her face away from him, scanning the crowd, smiling winningly at the strangers around her.

"Of course you're not," he mumbled, his grin widening when she glared at him for a second. "Now, now, _Joanie_. Remember; you're madly in love with me."

Huffing, she turned to stand in front of him as they reached the edge of the ballroom. "Who can say; maybe ours is a marriage of convenience."

He surprised her by stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe I just married you for your money." When she tried to push him away, he brought his lips close to her ear, rasping "There are at least half a dozen people watching us right now. Please," he exhaled audibly, his voice turning softer, "please stick to the plan. I promise I'll do whatever you want when this is over but please." He leaned back and stared deeply into her eyes. "Please."

Studying him closely, she was slightly taken aback by the hints of distress she could see on his face. Brushing her hands up his lapels, she linked them behind his head and leaned into him with a gentle smile. "I'll hold you to that," her lips curled up mischievously, "darling."

Flambeau released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and chuckled, relieved.

Pushing back slightly, she turned to stand next to him, hugging his arm, looking out across the busy dance floor. "So?"

He mentally went over the bullet points of his plan and then simply said. "Dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

> With a prompt like this, I can't write a one-shot for the life of me, so this absolutely feels like a first chapter.  
> If you're interested, I could probably write more, but I didn't have enough time to get even close to finishing their adventure in time for Romance Wednesday.


End file.
